


Just Friends

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Cooper wants to only be friends with Maxie.





	Just Friends

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Just Friends  
Characters: Cooper and Maxie  
Pairing: 3M (Cooper/Maxie)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Cooper wants to only be friends with Maxie.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Cooper, Maxie, Jason or Kirsten or anything you recognize.  
Words: 179 words without title and ending.

*Just Friends*

I’ve heard the rumors around town about Maxie and how she likes her men. They say she’s a slut, a whore; but I know just from looking into her eyes she is nothing like that.

She’s a broken soul who needs a friend, someone who loves her but is not in love with her and someone who won’t use her for her body.

So when Maxie asked me to sleep with her, I looked into her eyes and said, “Maxie, I’m not going to sleep with you. We’re just friends and that’s all we can ever be.”

The look on her face was heartbreaking but I knew that she needed a friend more than she needed a bed buddy.

From then on I treated Maxie as a friend, my best friend and not the woman I was secretly in love with.

Maxie needed to know that she’s more than just a warm body to have sex with.

She’s a sexy, amazing, caring woman who could have the world if she would just open her heart to love and friendship.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy and the readers!


End file.
